parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvester Hood
Cast *Robin Hood - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Little John - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Maid Marian - Mittens (Bolt) *Prince John - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Sir Hiss - Bartok (Anastasia) *Friar Tuck - Snagglepuss *Sheriff of Nottingham - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Lady Kluck - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Alan-A-Dale - Mushu (Mulan) *Otto - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Trigger - Mort (Madagascar) *Nutsy - King Julien (Madagascar) *Skippy Rabbit - Leap (LeapFrog) *Sis Rabbit - Lily (LeapFrog) *Tagalong Rabbit - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Mother Rabbit - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo (1941)) *Toby Turtle - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Tournament Crocodile - King Louie (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Sexton Mouse - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Little Sister Mouse - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *King Richard - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Little John as a Fortune Teller - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Robin Hood as a Stork - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) Scenes *Sylvester Hood Part 1. Main Title *Sylvester Hood Part 2. "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree *Sylvester Hood Part 3. Red and Bartok *Sylvester Hood Part 4. Fortune Tellers/Robbing Red *Sylvester Hood Part 5. Shere Khan Visits Snagglepuss and Ben Ali Gator *Sylvester Hood Part 6. Leap's Birthday/Sylvester's Gift to Leap *Sylvester Hood Part 7. Leap Meets Mittens *Sylvester Hood Part 8. Thought Love *Sylvester Hood Part 9. Red's Plan *Sylvester Hood Part 10. The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Sylvester Hood Part 11. The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Sylvester Hood Part 12. Sylvester Gets Seized *Sylvester Hood Part 13. The Attack *Sylvester Hood Part 14. "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Sylvester Hood Part 15. Red's Outrage *Sylvester Hood Part 16. "Not in Nottingham"/At Snagglepuss's Church *Sylvester Hood Part 17. Red's Idea About Snagglepuss *Sylvester Hood Part 18. Testing the Trap Door *Sylvester Hood Part 19. Jailbreak (Part 1) *Sylvester Hood Part 20. Jailbreak (Part 2) *Sylvester Hood Part 21. Sylvester and Mittens's Wedding/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Sylvester Hood Part 22. End Credits Gallery Sylvester.png|Sylvester the Cat as Robin Hood Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit as Little John Mittens.jpg|Mittens as Maid Marian NEWRedCat.png|Red as Prince John Bartok.jpg|Bartok as Sir Hiss Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Friar Tuck Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as the Sheriff of Nottingham Dw season 1 crop.png|D.W. Read as Lady Kluck Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Alan-A-Dale Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-8818.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Otto Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Trigger King Julien.jpg|King Julien as Nutsy Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Skippy Rabbit LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Sis Rabbit Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Tagalong Rabbit Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Mother Rabbit Bernard rescuers.jpg|Bernard as Toby Turtle King Louie.jpg|King Louie as the Tournament Crocodile Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Sexton Mouse Tigress2.jpg|Tigress as Little Sister Mouse Po Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po the Panda as King Richard Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Marlene in The Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Marlene as Little John as a Fortune Teller Discord.png|Discord as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito Pistoles as Robin Hood as a Stork Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs